


Metrocard

by Cutesonas



Series: mceu oneshots [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Peter runs back home for relationship advice from Aunt May
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Male Character(s)
Series: mceu oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714144
Kudos: 12





	Metrocard

After that morning. Peter's eyes fluttered awake, realizing his arms around his dorm mate. His head resting on his tender torso. All while Micheal softly muttered something in his sleep. Yet it didn’t feel wrong, if anything it felt quite the contrary.

It felt...right. Not too cold, or too hot. 

But the realization was anything but comforting to know, his breathing accelerated. Quickly but carefully lifting the grip from Mike. Slipping on his shoes, stealing the nearest coat and slipping it on, before running out in the pouring rain, empty handed except for his phone. 

Peter weaved through the college students, struggling to text everyone he trusted 21 questions on how you know exactly if you are in love or not. But in the middle of sending Nelson a paragraph he looked up, in the middle of the sidewalk. No, no. He’s not in love. Micheal, Micheal he’s just- 

A delicate memory then resurfaced. Mike's beautiful eyes. His priceless warmth, his imperfect laughter. 

Oh my god. “I’m in love.” He blurted out, causing heads to turn to him in concern while at the metro station. 

Fuck. Metro. Did he leave his metro card in his dorm? No, right? Shit, fuck. Come on, come on you’re holding up the line, Peter. 

AHA. Oh thank god. You’ve come too far to go back now. 

Okay that was a lie, the station wasn’t that long of a journey but- oh who cares. You just need a coffee made with love via Aunt May. 

In between the bits of no internet, Peter would receive little gifts. And by gifts, text messages. Or more like yelling paragraphs in confusion on what his rainy, vague and panicked messages meant. 

First one, Mj. Of course. Of fucking course. “Peter, what the hell are you saying? What’s going on? Call me.” Hahaha. Thanks, but no thanks.

Another stop, people leave and others enter, followed by another message. Wade. Ohhh god he didn’t mean to text him. Greaaaat. “You met someone? Aw, I’m so proud of you, I’m glad you’re getting over Jacob-'' Yeah, okay, no. Nope. Not even gonna try to finish reading that. 

A couple of more stops, leaving him with embarrassment in his chest as he reflected on Matthews' vague but terrifying message back. 

“Come over.” Two words. Not very telling, if at all. But- to Peter it was not something he felt like explaining to an emotionally constipated catholic. No, Aunt May will just have to do it. 

Because unlike the three who responded, she hasn’t. Because she’s busy making herself lunch, as she always does. Because unlike the three she isn’t crazy and isn’t always on her phone. No, she’s completely sane. And that’s what Peter needs.

A constant. 

He took a breath, getting his hand ready to knock, but still needs a bit of prep time. Come on Pete, this is May. Your aunt! She can handle anything. She will handle anything. Just- 

“Peter?” A voice calls out, a bit soft, must be from the kitchen. 

“Uh- Yeah? Wait, how did you know I was here?”

“You mumble to yourself, remember?” Her comforting voice grew in volume. 

The locks from the inside began to unhitch, “Right. How do you remember that?”

The door finally opens, revealing a tiny woman with an innocent smile. Her hair short and greyed, yet still good old Aunt May. “How could I forget?”

Peter fell into her, embracing her like there was no tomorrow. 

“Peter, you’re wet.” She softly exited the hug after a good chuckle or so. Getting a good look at him. “You’re growing again.” She beamed. Before his eyebrows lifted in a pleasant surprise. “And is that a new coat?” Her shoulders on her consistently rising in height son. 

Peter's smile faded. Looking down at said coat. It was a light shade of green, puffy, worn. Warm. Just like- “Micheal.” He seethed, realizing the switch up. “This is my roommate Micheals coat, I must’ve taken it by accident.”

Aunt may snickered at that from the kitchen, as Peter sat at the table, sushi king. 

“I forgive you?”

“I...think?”

“Then you’ll be fine.” She hums, setting the kettle onDo your stove. “Do you want anything?”

“No...’m fine. He actually made me fod earlier.then joined t may joined him at the table, a hand on her chin, humming curiously. “He sounds nice.” Despite the quick and sudden meeting, she was already putting the puzzle pieces together. And honestly? it was cute. 

“You still need to eat lunch, I’ll just macacao a hot cocoa and a sandwich.” It was just like the old days. When her nephew was still in high school, thinking it was the end of the world at any feelings he was having. Only difference now is that his voice deepened and he’s always growing a couple of inches. His hair? Still a mes as always.

“He is nice.” Peter stammers, shaking a bit, growing cold once again without him around. “And warm too maids also making Aunt May laugh as she poured his hot beverage into his favorite mug, mushing the two twisted pieces of bread into each other, completing his sandwich.

“How long?” The plate of food and mug softly slid towards him, his Aunt picking up her jelly sandwich, chewing and waiting. 

“How long...what?”

“Peter...” she starts, wiping off the excess jelly from her lips. “You’re dating, rPeter'snot?”

Peter's face was as red as his suit. “No. Nope, why- why would you think that? We’re just friends-“

“Just friends?”

“Yeah-“

“So you stole his coat,as friends?”

“It was an accident-“

“You came all the way back to Queens, to tell me you two”re friends?”

“Yeah. He’s a good friend.” 

She didn’t say anything for a minute or two. To truly let her nephew soak in her expression. And finally spoke. “You’re a lot like your uncle. Yo know that?”

Peter took a sip from his hot coco, suspiciously waiting for what she meant. 

“Even before highschool. You two were just, so damn stubborn about everything. But at the same time, let anyone walk all over you. I mean, remember Flash?”

“Don't remind me.”

“What I’m saying Peter. Is that you are the only bit of him I Have left.” 

Hhhh God. May, he came to you for some clarity.Not to cry. 

“So for the love of god Pete, let it happen.

“I can’t.

“Why not?”

Peter looked down at the food, barely even close to finishing his sandwich, nonetheless the hot coco, that shoved his pathetic face pack at him. 

“Because I’m not i lYou'reI’m-“

“”ure afraid.”

Peter nervously chuckled at that, reflecting. “A friend told me the same thing not too long ago.”

“Well, maybe you should listen to them more.”

“Nah. They’re just like Ben too.”

“There is nothing wrong with that.”

“Really? Cause it seems like there is, May. Like, there’s a lot of bens I know, a lot who do stupid things, young and old, w“e all just-“

Her hand intertwined with his. 

“Your uncle was a good man. He would want you to love who you love.”

“I’m not in love.” 

“The fact that you have to say that, says that you are.”

“So what if Ihe am? What if you don't like me? What if he hates me? What if I ruin it just like I did with Jacob? I- I don’t wanna ruin that, I don’t want to ruin him.”

His desperate lost boy eyes looked at hers for guidance, wisdom, anything. “What if he does? What if he loves you? What if you’re happy? Peter, we can go back and forth all day but- you’ll never know until you actually do something about it.” 

“Maybe i'm scared.”

“That’s okay, so was your uncle.”


End file.
